Zydrate and jumping
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: Graverobber is robbing graves when he sees a figure on top of the mausoleum. Can he convince her not to end her life?   GR/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Things you see in a graveyard _

**A/N READ THIS AUTHOR!**

**I KNOW THIS IS NOT HOW I NORMALLY START MY AUTHORS NOTES BUT PLEASE, READ THIS AUTHOR THEY ARE BRILLIANT BUT UNKNOWN RufusRatlovesAM**

**Thanks!**

Now back to my normal A/N sorry for not writing in ages, had exams for yr 11 and life got in the way but I am back I promise. To all my Sherlock readers, I will update one little boy and coping soon I promise the chapters just hate me at the moment. This story is sad and has trigger topics. If you don't want to read or can't then please don't I really don't want flames for this. And this is my first M mainly for violence and trigger topics.

This is my first repo fiction please don't hate me!

Thanks! This is set before the genetic Opera event!

**Chapter One **

Graverobber checked the area. There were no Genecops around so he snuck up to the fence and vaulted over landing with a soft _thump _on the compacted earth. He smirked as he quickly made his way to depths of the graveyard, towards a large mausoleum. He whistled the tune to one of Blind Mags songs. He bent down and opened a grave pulling the body out; he bent down to pull out the needle when a shadow caught his eye. He straightened up slowly and looked around. There was a figure standing on top of the mausoleum. He frowned confused, _why would you stand there Genecops would shoot you on sight? _He continued to watch the figure out of curiosity unconscious that he had abandoned the body and was slowly creeping closer, it was only when he was right below the figure that he realised it was female.

"Get outta the way!"

He jumped as she spoke; her voice was soft but authoritative.

" And why should I do that?" he replied casually with a smile.

"I need you to move, just move now!"

Graverobber looked up at her smirking.

"You really are a piece of work aren't you?"

"You're the one that won't move"

"And you want to jump off a mausoleum, yeah I'm the crazy one"

"Why won't you just move please?"

"Not until you tell me why"

"Isn't it rather obvious?'

"You wanna kill yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Well I need to rob some graves and get this drug so your gonna have to wait a little bit"

She rolled her eyes but sat down on the mausoleums roof as he pulled out bodies.

"So want to talk about why your jumping off the roof?"

"Not particularly"

Graverobber nodded and quietly went about his grave robbing. He was smiling slightly to himself; he knew that he shouldn't be happy that this girl was trying to kill herself, but if he was honest with himself he was loving the witty argument and banter between them, _I really have been alone too long._ He thought wearily, he dropped the last body and packed his tools up.

"Well, I'm done now, you may if you still wish to, jump to your death" She nodded but looked hesitant.

"Your having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not I just don't want to jump with an audience"

Graverobber smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait"

The voice was so quiet and broken that he was sure he hadn't heard it, he stopped and turned around. She was sitting on the mausoleum roof.

"I thought you were wanting to die?"

"I…I…was…I" Graverobber smiled and walked back to her. He said nothing as he sat underneath her in the moonlight. He lay back on the concrete steps of the mausoleum softly whistling.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what" Graverobber replied casually.

"Rob graves"

"There is good money in it, and its easy money"

His companion did not reply.

"What is your name?" Graverobber asked curious.

"Christine" he smiled, the name suited her.

Graverobber looked up at her. She was pretty framed by brown hair and a willowy frame.

"You know, Zydrate would make the jump less painful"

"Your offering drugs?"

"First hits free"

She considered this. To get the drug she would have to come down and would therefore fail in her plan to kill herself, but this man was funny he made her smile when she no longer believed she could.

"If I do accept your offer, what would I do?"


	2. Chapter 2 Numb

Numb

Chapter Two

Thank you for the reviews for this story and I will reiterate please, please read **RufusRatlovesAM **thank you and please enjoy this next chapter.

Graverobber smiled.

"If you were to accept my offer, you would climb down from there and allow me to inject you"

Christine stared at him.

"Do you trust me?" Graverobber asked her.

"No why would I?'

"Because you would have jumped by now regardless that I was robbing graves in front of you"

"How do you know what I would and wouldn't have done?"

Graverobber didn't answer; he was pulling out a Zydrate bottle and preparing his gun.

"Last chance do you want it?"

Christine eyed the little blue bottle weighing her options,

"If I take this, you will not stop me killing myself will you?"

"That is your business not mine, it's not my place to intrude"

Christine sighed and slowly began to climb down the mausoleum towards Graverobber, who smiled and held out his hand, she took it and allowed Graverobber to lead her to a suitable spot. He made sure she was comfortable before placing his gun close to her thigh,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

He nodded and injected her, instantly her body went limp, her eyes were rolling backwards into her skull.

Graverobber looked down on her, she was young and very beautiful even though her face was streaked red with tears. He wondered what drove her to suicide, what could have happened to this girl that made her think this was her only way out?

_What do I do? Do I leave her here so she can kill herself when she is able to or do I take her away?_

_If I take her she'll still kill herself but she may try to kill me as well_

_If I leave her, GeneCops will find her…_

_But that is what she wants isn't it to die?_

_Not like that, she wants to die on her terms…_

Graverobber didn't know what to do as he stared at her; slowly her eyes began to focus as she shakily got to feet.

"Thank you" she said as she began to look for some way to end her life.

"So you are still set on suicide?"

"Yes"

"Well good luck with that" Graverobber left the graveyard and walked away.

He was an hour away when he suddenly stopped.

_You can't leave her there in that state even if she does want to die _

Damn conscious.

Graverobber turned on his heel and using multiple shortcuts, ran through the city towards the graveyard praying he wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter 3 Second chance

Second Chance

**A/N thank you to all those that are supporting this story**

**YuffieValentine2010 and Sailor Onyx Pluto**

**You are amazing again thank you!**

**Chapter three **

**Second chance**

Graverobber was running as fast as he could, cutting every corner, and skirting through all the backstreets, _please don't let me be to late, please don't let her be dead…_the graveyard was in sight, he was breathless and near collapse but he pushed ahead jumping the fence and finally coming to a stop doubled over looking for her.

She was lying on the ground in front of a grave. He ran over to her, she was unconscious and there was a gaping wound in her side she had stabbed herself.

Graverobber scooped her tiny frame up holding it close to him, he had only one option, and only one person could save her. He made his way through the streets to the alley where he sold Zydrate.

"Graverobber where the hell have you been I've been waiting for hours to get my hit!"

The person that he now needed to bargain with, Amber Sweet.

"Amber I need your help"

"Why the hell could you need my help?" She then spotted the unconscious Christine in his arms.

"What the fuck is that?"

"She's dying I need you to save her please!"

"Never thought I would hear the great Graverobber beg whats so special about her?"

"Even I have a conscious Amber"

She said nothing but smiled.

"I expect something in return Graverobber"

"What do you want Zydrate?"

"No"

She circled him like a predatory cat,

"Her life for your body, we take an organ from you for every surgery that she needs"

"Your going to harvest me for every surgery she requires to save her life?"

"Yes"

"Deal" Graverobber shook Ambers hand, she called over her guards who called the Largo home. A limo soon pulled up that rushed Graverobber and Christine to their headquarters. Christine was rushed in first, Graverobber waited outside with Amber, they were bargaining on organs.

"Kidney and that is my last offer"

"Deal"

Amber sighed, they had been bargaining whilst the girl had been in surgery, Graverobber refused to have his liver removed, they had eventually agreed on one kidney. A surGEN came out of the operating theatre covered in blood. Graverobber jumped up,

"Is she ok?"

"Yes the surgery when well it's your go now sir please step this way" Graverobber grimaced but followed the SurGEN through to the operating theatre.

_Zyrdate comes in a little glass vial… _the gun was loaded…_the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery…_they placed it next to his thigh…_and when the gun goes off it sparks and your ready for surgery…_he felt nothing remembered no more.


	4. Chapter 4 Deal with the devil

Deal with the Devil

**A/N hi guys things in my life are getting hectic right now but I would like to thank all my reviewers YOU ARE AWESOME! **

**A new reviewer to mention, thank you 5faces your amazing **

**This story may contain a bit of smut I am not sure really, but I am leaning towards romance for Graverobber **

**Enjoy.**

Christine woke in recovery she was groggy and uncomfortable. She tried to adjust herself into a comfier position but found that she was unable to, her left arm was attached to an IV line, and there was a tube around her face providing oxygen to her whilst she was unconscious. She moved her free right arm to remove the needles and tubes, the movement caused her to cry out in pain, there were several stitches in her side.

"What the hell?"

"Hey quite kid I'm trying to sleep here"

"What…what is happening…how did I get here?"

"I returned and found you near death so I made a deal with GeneCo to save your life"

"What was the deal then?"

Graverobber looked uncomfortable,

"What was the deal?" Christine demanded sternly.

"Ok but promise you won't freak out?"

"Yes"

"I agreed that they could take one organ from me in repayment for fixing you"

Christine was silent in shock, this stranger had offered to have his organs removed for her, and he didn't know her.

"Why would you do that, you don't even know me"

Graverobber smiled,

"When I saw you standing on top of the mausoleum and I knew you wanted to kill yourself, I couldn't let you. I don't know why but I knew I had to save you"

"Thank you for everything" Christine said softly smiling at Graverobber who smiled back.

"Now when do we get out of here?"

A/N

Sorry that this is really short guys but I'm not really in a writing mood right now, been feeling really depressed lately and I struggled to write this so please enjoy it, hopefully the next one is better.


	5. Chapter 5 Pain

Pain

Thank you to the latest reviewer, Hachikoo

This story is going slowly I know and I apologise. Writing at the moment is hard, but all you amazing people that love this story you are the people that make me keep writing thank you.

Chapter 5

Pain

Graverobber and Christine were released three days after their surgeries. They were on the streets, as neither had a permanent place of residence.

"Graverobber" Christine asked as they once again skulked in a dark alley ready to run should they hear GENcops anywhere.

"Yeah kid?"

"How did you get into this business?"

"After the epidemic spread through, I was thrown out onto the street and needed money. There was a dealer who got me into this, Lucas. He showed me everything."

Christine was silent.

"What about you?" Graverobber asked.

"My life before you found me was perfect, my family was upper class, very wealthy. My parents came from old money that they had stored just before the epidemic hit. My mother, well she was never very friendly. Cold is how I would describe her, my father, he was much the same. In the end I couldn't live in that house anymore under their rule it was suffocating"

Graverobber said nothing as they sat in the cold darkness trying to stay undetected.

A/N Yes I know its short but I really don't have any motivation to write right now. I am going out of town for a while so I won't update, again thanks you are all amazing!


End file.
